Deep Love
by Moyashi Kamelot
Summary: Harley se languit du Joker. Elle rêvasse sous la lune. Lemon


**Voici un petit one-shot accompagné d'un lemon entre Harley Quinn et le Joker. POV Harley Quinn. Bonne lecture! ^^**

**Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de DC Comics.**

Il fait nuit. La lune pâle berce Gotham de sa douce lumière. Gotham. Ville noire. Noire par sa fourmilière grouillante. Noire par sa saleté permanente. Noire par ses ombres dansantes. Et entourant ce monstre sombre dégoulinant de souffrance et de perdition, la nuit. Une nuit éternelle. Les rayons du soleil ne passent pas. Le ciel est obstrué par des nuages épais, accumulation des pensées malsaines remontant de la ville. Cette nuit, les nuages sont absents. Mais le ciel sans étoiles ne présente à Gotham qu'un vide noir et infini, sans lumière d'espoir, comme pour la punir. Et baignant dans ce néant, cette lune ronde, blanche et entière. Elle est pure, étincelante, parfaite. Elle fait figure d'oxymore dans ce poème morbide. Elle nous écrase. La silhouette furtive d'une minuscule chauve-souris passe devant la fenêtre. Elle me rappelle une créature née de ces affres. Une créature née de la souffrance, du malheur, de l'atmosphère puante et saturée. Une créature surgissant des ombres. Batman. Un monstre en quête de pureté et de rédemption. Une immense masse bourrée de principes et butée à la justice. Il n'a d'humain que la mâchoire. Une bouche tellement différente de celle de mon pudding. Mon lapin, lui, il est bien habillé, un véritable homme de goût, un gentleman, pas comme cette bête à moitié humaine. Il est drôle, son humour transporte tous les esprits, pas comme cet insecte à poils qui ne se déride jamais. Et surtout, oui surtout, son sourire est irrésistible. Il est éclatant et vrai. Il n'y a que ça de vrai. Un sourire si réel que c'en est presque un rêve. Il est féroce et intimidant. Ravageur. Tueur. De lui sort un rire incontrôlable. Sorti des Enfers.

En ce moment ce rire doit résonner quelque part dans Gotham, se répercutant entre les immeubles. Et moi je suis là, à rêvasser sur le bord de la fenêtre ! Que j'aimerais être auprès de mon cœur ! Mais il n'a pas voulu que je l'accompagne. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Soit disant Monsieur a besoin de se retrouver en solo de temps en temps, que c'est un loup solitaire, qu'il aime ses duels, juste entre lui et le Batman et lui, et bla bla bla, et patati et patata… Tu parles ! Monsieur est actuellement en train de braquer la banque de BlackMask an compagnie du Pingouin et de DoubleFace ! Pour une histoire de territoire ! Et ils vont laisser Batman aux bons soins des hommes de mains. Solo mon cul ! Duels mon cul ! Je suis pas conne ! Mais pour qui il me prend ? Je suis une psychiatre, répudiée certes, mais une psychiatre quand même ! J'ai fait des études, je suis intelligente, j'ai beaucoup de réflexion. Et il arrive quand même à me sortir des bobards gros comme le cul de Catwoman en pensant que je vais le croire. Parfois je me demande s'il ne se moque pas de moi, comme il sait si bien le faire…

J'entends le cliquetis de la serrure et les pas lourds de l'homme de mes pensées résonner dans l'appartement. Je ne l'avais pas vu rentrer, perdue que j'étais dans mes tribulations.

« Harley ? »

_I'd wait on you forever and a day_

_Hand and foot_

_Your world is my world_

J'enlève mes coudes du rebord de la fenêtre et je me dirige vers le salon, où le Joker est étalé dans le canapé défoncé.

_Ain't no way you're ever gon'get_

_Any less than you should_

_Cause baby_

Il n'est pas blessé. Il est revenu comme il est parti. Sauf que maintenant une odeur de poudre, d'essence, de sueur et de sang agresse mes narines.

_You smile I smile_

Il me regarde avec ses yeux verts. De vrais rayons X. Un sourire fatigué s'affiche sur son visage. Avec le temps, j'ai réussi à décrypter ses différents rictus, malgré ses cicatrices qui lui donnent un sourire éternel.

_Cause whenever_

Il me fait signe d'approcher tout en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Je ne décroche pas un mot et garde un visage vide tout en m'avançant et en m'allongeant sur lui.

_You smile I smile_

Il passe sa main dans mon dos et je pose ma tête contre son épaule.

_Your lips, my biggest weakness_

_Shouldn't have let you know_

_I'm always gonna do what they say_

« Tu fais la gueule ou quoi ? »

« Laisse-moi. »

« Bah quoi alors ? T'as t'es règles ? »

« S'il te plait laisse-moi tranquille… »

« Pourquoi tu veux pas baiser alors ? »

_If you need me_

Il m'agrippe le bras et le serre avec force. Je gémis. Je vais encore avoir un bleu s'il continue de serrer comme ça.

_I'll come runnin'_

« Pudding… Je t'en prie… Ca fait mal… »

Il me colle une baffe retentissante et me jette contre la table basse. Puis il se lève et se barre dans la salle de bain.

_From a thousand miles away_

Je me relève et vais regarder les dégâts dans un miroir.

_When you smile I smile_

Mes couettes blondes sont toujours en place, enfantines et aériennes. Je ne m'étais pas maquillée, privilégiant le naturel. Je me regarde moi-même dans les yeux pendant un instant. Mes yeux bleu électrique sont larmoyants. Ma nuisette en satin rouge est déchirée. Je la retire et je me retrouve en soutien-gorge et en string rouges en dentelle. La marque de sa main sur mon bras commence déjà à former une tâche violette. Mes jambes n'ont rien. Mon dos me fait mal, je me retourne et je vois qu'une trace rouge le barre en travers, souvenir douloureux de la rencontre avec le côté de la table.

_You smile I smile_

Je retourne m'avachir dans le canapé, indécise. Je suis lasse de toute cette violence, et pourtant je suis en manque d'action et de sensations fortes.

_Baby take my open heart and all it offers_

_Cause this is as unconditional as it'll everget_

Quand il m'a frappé je n'ai ressenti aucune adrénaline. Juste de l'impuissance. Voilà que je deviens fataliste !

_You ain't seen nothing yet_

_I won't ever hesitate to give you more_

Je sens deux mains froides et écorchées se poser sur mes épaules. Je me contracte par réflexe. Je l'entends ricaner. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Encore.

_Cause baby_

Je décide de l'ignorer et me mets à contempler le mur d'en face, dont le papier peint jaunâtre et décrépi tombe en lambeaux. Vision de joie et de gaieté absolues.

« Tu boudes ? »

_You smile I smile_

Il m'avait chuchoté la question au creux de l'oreille, son souffle de chien enragé brûlant mon cou, et ses cheveux secs et verts piquant ma joue.

_You smile I smile_

Face à mon absence de réponse, ses mains descendent jusqu'à mon ventre sans oublier au passage de s'attarder sur mes seins.

_You smile I smile_

« Regarde-moi. »

I _smile I smile I smile_

Sa voix est doucereuse. Je frissonne. Je le sens sourire à côté de moi. Il relève une de ses mains pour me prendre le menton et tourne ma tête vers lui. Je garde les yeux obstinément baissés. Il sait que ce n'est pas de la soumission. Je me retrouve coincée entre lui et le canapé, lui m'écrasant volontairement contre les coussins éventrés. Je relève enfin les yeux vers son visage, commençant à suffoquer. Je croise son regard dont les yeux plissés brillent de colère. Un sourire carnassier aux dents jaunes plaqué entre ses cicatrices, il se penche vers moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrent.

_You smile I smile_

J'essaie de me dégager mais ses mains retiennent fermement mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Ses cuisses enserrent aussi mes jambes. Je suis prisonnière. Je fais une dernière tentative en tournant la tête de côté mais il me mord la lèvre inférieure. Je gémis de douleur et je sens un peu de sang s'écouler. Il profite de ma bouche entrouverte pour y fourrer sa langue et commence jouer avec la mienne.

_Make me smile baby_

Puis il descend pour balader ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire, mon cou et mon épaule, traçant un sillon humide de bave brûlante. Tout est brûlant. Son corps brûlant me brûle. Chaque endroit où il me touche me brûle. Comment est-ce que j'arrive à ne pas me consumer ? Je crame sous son feu ardent. Il me laisse de nombreux suçons, me signifiant par là que je lui appartiens. Il mord mon épaule.

_Baby you won't ever want for nothing_

_You are my ends and my means now_

A ce moment là j'abandonne la lutte. Inutile de résister, sous peine de se voir brisée. Encore plus.

_With you there's no in between_

_I'm all in_

_Cause my cards are on the table_

Il le sent et il me relâche, se contentant maintenant de me tenir les hanches avec une délicatesse inexistante.

_And I'm willing and I'm able_

Mes mains se baladent sur son dos abimé. Il dégrafe, ou plutôt il arrache, mon soutif et se met à mordiller mes seins durcis par ses attentions. Je soupire et je gémis, partagée entre le plaisir et la douleur.

_But I fold to your wish_

Il descend encore, s'occupant de chaque parcelle de mon ventre. Il torture mon nombril et je vois mon string voler à travers le salon.

_Cause it's my command_

J'écarte les cuisses le plus largement possible et je le sens embrasser et mordiller l'intérieur de mes jambes. Sa langue lèche mes lèvres et vient jouer avec mon clitoris. Un gémissement plus fort et plus long que les autres m'échappe. Je ferme les yeux et entremêle mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ma respiration devient irrégulière. J'halète. Je me cambre en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses mains tiennent toujours mes hanches.

_You smile I smile_

Il se dirige vers l'entrée de mon vagin et commence à faire des mouvements d'entrée et de sortie avec sa langue.

_You smile I smile_

Il se redresse et remplace sa langue par deux de ses doigts, son pouce titillant mon clitoris. Ses doigts caressent les parois de mon vagin. Je perds pied. Je commence à mouiller abondamment. Ca l'excite. Je le vois bander comme un malade à travers son jeans. Il ne cherche plus à m'embrasser. Il préfère entendre mes gémissements de plus en plus sonores et me voir m'agiter sous lui, en totale soumission. Sadique.

_You smile I smile_

J'entends un bruit de bouton et de fermeture éclaire. Je sens son jeans contre mes cuisses se baisser. Il retire ses doigts et me pénètre brutalement. Sa douceur et sa délicatesse légendaires… Les mains encadrant ma tête, posées à côté de chacune de mes oreilles, les bras tendus, il bouge violemment et ses coups de butoir me secouent sans vergogne. Ses hanches se frottent contre les miennes. J'ai l'impression qu'il va m'arracher la peau.

_I smile I smile I smile_

Sans prévenir il me retourne. Je me retrouve à quatre pattes. Il me pilonne avec plus d'acharnement. Il grogne, comme une bête. Moi je crie. Ses hanches claquent contre mes fesses, en un bruit érotique. Je mouille et ça coule le long de mes cuisses.

_You smile I smile_

Il change nos positions une nouvelle fois et je me retrouve à genoux sur le sol. Lui est assis sur le canapé. Je penche alors ma tête entre ses jambes et je commence à titiller son gland avec ma langue. A la guerre comme à la guerre : tu m'as fais languir, je te ferais languir. Sa main se pose sur ma tête. Je le lèche alors sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre en bouche et de le sucer, effectuent des mouvements de va et vient.

_You smile I smile_

Il se libère dans ma bouche dans un râle peu contrôler. J'avale et je me redresse pour aller prendre une douche.

_You smile I smile_

L'eau chaude coule le long de mon corps. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'orgasme, moi. Sale égoïste. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais insatisfaite. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime, mon poussin. Je soupire. Il me rend folle. Je meurs d'amour pour lui. Il me fait mal. Je l'aime. Abruti. Mon amour. Crétin.

Ma vie est antinomique.

**Ca vous a plus? Laissez des reviews! Bisous!**

**Ah oui aussi: les paroles sont tirées de la chanson U-smile de Justin Bieber.**

**Une dernière chose: ce one-shot est dédié à Lolo (qui se reconnaitra en lisant ceci). Je l'ai écrit avec toute ma passion! x) J'espère que tu as aimé. Gros bisou! Mouah!**


End file.
